legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Echoes of Eternity
|start = October 29, 2013 at 8:00 PM (PST) |end = November 7, 2013 at 07:59 PM (PST) |preceded by = Battle Royale XVI |followed by = Heroes Colosseo VI }} is a Raid Event scheduled to start October 29, 2013 at 8:00 AM (PST) and end on November 7, 2013 at 07:59 PM (PST) . Half-Time calculation maintenance will be scheduled between November 1, 11:00 PM (PST) to 11:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Story A king in jet-black armor draws near... Deep in a crystal cavern, the Queen of Light awaits rescue... Hearing the voice of a fairy seeking help for the Queen, the great powers of the forest begin to stir... "It's a fairy!" Yvette cried. Her voice echoed, breaking the silence. After wandering across the wastelands, she and the Heroes had become lost in a lush green forest that still remained. The Heroes hadn't been surrounded by nature in a long time. The trees soothed their souls and helped them to relax. But Yvette's sudden cry caused them to jump. Looking around, they found a beautiful fairy leaning against a giant tree, emitting a faint light. They could see that she had her eyes closed. Yvette flew over to the fairy, looking uneasy. She timidly approached the fairy, then turned to look at the Heroes. She wore a relieved expression. "It's okay... I think she's just sleeping," said Yvette. The Heroes quietly approached the giant tree, taking care not to make too much noise that might wake up the fairy. Crouching down, they took a look at the fairy's face. Her shoulders slightly rose and fell in synch with her soft breathing ash she slept. The heroes felt that the sight of the tiny creature was truly beautiful. They had felt the same way when they had first met Yvette. All the fairies they had met so far were beautiful. The Heroes gazed at the fairy in fascination for some time. Before they knew it, they saw that her eyes were open. Naturally, their eyes met. After a few tense moments, the fairy's eyes widened and gave a horrific gasp. If you woke up to find a huge creature staring at you, how would you react? The fairy's response was understandable. "Why were you sleeping in the tree?" Yvette asked after the ringing in her ears had passed. it was the natural first question to ask. The fairy began to speak, and her words shocked Yvette and the Heroes. "Someone's after the Queen of Light?!" The Queen of Light had always lent a hand to the Heroes... There had been many crises that they could not have overcome without her powers. Now an evil being clad in jet-black armor was after her. "The Queen of light has gone into hiding deep inside a crystal cavern... That's why the power of the sun has left this world... Heroes, won't you please help the Queen?" Yvette and the Heroes nodded. "Leave it to us! These Heroes can do it!" said Yvette. The fairy looked relieved. Yvette and the Heroes turned and left, setting out in search of the crystal cavern the fairy had spoken of. Chapters/quests Raid bosses iOS individual rewards Half-time rankings Final rankings Lucky ranking Mega lucky ranking Daily ranking Common repel rewards Android individual rewards ? iOS guild rewards Final rankings Repel rewards Android guild rewards ? Category:Raid Events